First Battle of Dar'Cenrath
This article is about the . For a list of other battles around or inside the city, see Battle of Dar'Cenrath. Aramien Bitterleaf Shakkan Taruck Omaroch d'Zarnagon |commander2=Frazzn'korth Malakhia d'Zarnagon Kaaf }} The First Battle of Dar'Cenrath was a battle fought between the alliance consisting of the Clergy of Heath, Clergy of Shakkan and the Fellowship, and the Fire Lizards within the Ruined Kingdom in Remon during the events of Darkness Within. The Fire Lizards, led by the archdemon Malakhia d'Zarnagon, attempted to free the dark dragon Frazzn'korth from the Dragon Diamond and use the power of the dragon for their own ends. Although the Fire Lizards initially succeeded in their goal, the Fellowship and their allies thbwarted their plans and managed to seal both Frazzn'korth and Malakhia into the diamond although at the cost of the lives of several adventurers as well as the goddess Heath sacrificing herself to keep evil contained within the diamond. As a result the Land of the Living was saved, but would set the stage for the eventual rising of the Godslayer and the formation of the Mad Clergies. Background More info later. Battle More info later. Aftermath The sacrifice of Heath affected her clergy deeply. While high cleric Aramien was content to accept what had happened and retire to Sanae with the comfort that she and the goddess had saved the world, other clerics weren't as accepting as she was. A splinter group, led by a man named Raphael Warden, formed and joined forces with like-minded followers of Gaea who dedicated themselves to finding a means to bring the two goddesses back by any means necessary. This plan would be realized decades later although the clergies would be led astray by a death cult known as the Totenkopfs with disastrous consequences. Shakkan was weakened from the battle and was captured by Nergal soon after who trapped him in mortal bodies of captives within the ancient temple within the Ruined Kingdom. Shakkan would remain imprisoned for decades until the Grand Alliance, including Omaroch's son Refan d'Zarnagon, would free Shakkan from his mortal prison and allow him to return to the High Plane. The captivity would drive Shakkan slightly mad and lead to him reestablishing contact with the sirithai, which would lead to conflict between sirithai and humans in the Tronin Desert in Libaterra during the Second Great War. Omaroch had to leave his family not long after the battle to go confront the one lingering threat that still loomed in the distance: Antigonus de Ardyn and the Order of the Black Rose who had benefited greatly from the defeat of the Fire Lizards. This led to a chain of events which would lead to the near decimation and reforming of the Order under Antigonus's brother Belial de Ardyn who swore revenge against Omaroch for his deeds. Omaroch's knowledge of the Dragon Diamond would also prove to be useful to Mardük later on after Omaroch had been captured by demons, and this knowledge would be used to attempt to release Malakhia and Frazzn'korth from the diamond to serve Mardük's cause. However, due to meddling from Omaroch's son Kareth d'Zarnagon, this plan would end up backfiring and leading to the creation of the Godslayer and the Cataclysm. See also *Battle of Dar'Cenrath *Darkness Within *Dragon Diamond *Mad Clergies Dar'Cenrath Category:Remon Category:Third Age